


He's Always Been So God Damn Independent

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Major character death - Freeform, harsh words, phil and techno are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: Inspired by "Our Word" from 36 Questions.Wilbur brings news to Phil and Techno. Their reactions aren't what he expects.[If any content creators are uncomfortable with this, then I will remove it :)]
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	He's Always Been So God Damn Independent

"He was killed by Sapnap," Niki whispers, standing with L'Manburg and it's supporters, facing Philza and Technoblade

There was no response other than silence.

"Dad...?" Wilbur asks, the sting of tears ever present in his eyes, "Techno...?"

He expects them to cry. To scream for Tommy. But it never comes. In it's place was laughter.

"Tommy? No, no. He moved to L'Manburg. He's very happy, or so we hear," Phil's voice turns sour towards the end of his sentence.

Techno sneers, "He's always been so god damn independent."

Everyone stares at the two. Shock encases all of them, disbelief that those words had come from them. Wilbur stared at them, freely letting his tears fall.

_"Dad? Tommy's having a nightmare," Thirteen year old Wilbur says quietly, shaking his father awake, "Me and Techno can't calm him down."_

_His father stirs and blinks sleepily, "Alright, I'll handle it from here. You and Techno go back to bed."_

_Wilbur watches Phil walk into Tommy's room, the sobbing only getting louder with each passing second. Techno is sent out moments later._

_"Is he okay?" Wilbur asks his brother._

_Techno shrugs, "This one seemed worse than normal. He didn't want me to touch him."_

_Wilbur hesitates before slowly creeping towards the door and pushing it open as silently as possible. The twins peered into the room. Their father was sat on the bed and their youngest brother was pressed against the corner of his room, his covers being thrown on the ground. They couldn't hear what Phil was saying, but they knew he was gently coaxing the six year old boy to calm down. Minutes passed and Wilbur would have given up at this point, but he watched as his father holds onto his patience and continues to talk to Tommy with a soft voice. And, eventually, Tommy flings himself into his father's arms. Phil comforts him as he sobs._

_Phil looks over to the door shortly after Tommy's sobs are replaced with gentle, rhythmic breathing and motions for his other sons to enter. They weren't surprised that he knew they were there, they learned from a young age that Phil saw everything. They stepped into the room and towards their father._

_"Is he okay?" Wilbur asks again, concern for his youngest brother building up._

_Phil nods, "He will be, he just needs time and people to lean on sometimes. We have to be there for him, alright?"_

_They both nod, an unspoken promise formed between them. A promise to keep their little brother safe no matter the cost._

"What is wrong with you?" Disbelief is thick in Tubbo's voice, "Tommy is dead and you're laughing about it?!"

_Wilbur could hear Tommy's sobs from his room. He sighed, placing his guitar on the ground and standing. He was used to this. Phil and Techno leave and he is left to comfort Tommy, telling him blatant lies about when their father and brother would return. It was a cynical cycle and one he was forced to repeat._

_He knocks on Tommy's door, "Can I come in?"_

_He hears no response other than sobbing so he slides down the wall and sits next to the door._

_"I'm sorry, Tommy," He whispers, not caring if he is heard, "I wish there was more I could do. I'm too weak to stand up to them. I'm nothing like you."_

_Again, no response._

_"You want to know something? I really admire you. You can stand up to people no matter who they are," He hesitates for a second, "Tommy? Can you promise me you won't ever let someone take that aspect of you away?"_

_A response comes, so quiet he barely hears it, "I promise."_

"He left. He is no longer my son." Phil says, emotion scarce in his voice.

_Wilbur could hear the fight between Phil and Tommy. The whole house could. Him and Techno were just trying to read when the screaming match had started._

_"You don't care about me at all!" Tommy yells at his father, "You only care about Techno and his stupid fucking duels!"_

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Phil snaps, "I am your father."_

_Tommy scoffs, "My father? I don't know who my father is, but it sure as hell isn't you. You don't give a damn about me or anything I do! You push me aside and for what? Because I'll never be anything more than a burden?"_

_"I think both of you need to take a step back before anything more is said," Techno says, stepping in between the two._

_"Oh and here comes the golden child!" Tommy yells, "Always so quick to fix things like the perfect person he is!"_

_"Tommy, stop it." Wilbur says, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder._

_"You're going to take their side?!" Tommy whips around to face him, "After everything they've done to you?"_

_Wilbur decays under Tommy's burning gaze. He wants to scream and shout just as much as Tommy was, but he was held back. The difference between himself and Tommy was that Wilbur still desperately craved his father's approval, whereas Tommy had grown past the need for it._

_"Don't tell me you actually want to defend them, Wilbur." Tommy grabs the hand that was resting on his shoulder, "You're the one who raised me! You were always there to hold me when I wanted them to come back! You can't look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel the same way as me."_

_"If you feel such hatred towards us, then leave." Phil hisses._

_Tommy turns to look at the man that, a very long time ago, he would have called his dad, "Fine."_

_Without another word he storms upstairs and starts furiously packing his things. Wilbur stares at where Tommy had disappeared up the stares, his gaze switching to his family. He gave them a silent apology before following Tommy's footsteps. He packs his things in silence. They don't give Phil or Techno a sparing glance as they leave._

"He was right." Wilbur mumbles.

"Wilbur...?" Fundy asks his father, feeling the man suddenly lean against him.

Wilbur was staring at the ground, "Tommy was right and I couldn't see it.

"He was right about both of you and I refused to accept that truth." His stare shifts to his father and brother, "You have never once given a shit about either of us."

Everyone, including the two standing in front of them, flinched at the tone in Wilbur's voice.

"You know he wanted me to give you something, "Wilbur steps forward and pulls the small gem out of his pocket, a friendship emerald, "He was dying in my arms and he begged me to get this to you. Instead of focusing on trying to stay alive, he sobbed to me about how he forgives you two for what happened. Maybe if he hadn't, then he'd still be here."

He lets the emerald slip from his grasp and fall to the floor. It shatters upon impact.

Wilbur steps over it, the fragments being crushed under his boots, to stand directly in front of Phil and Techno, "I hope you're prepared to live with that."

He doesn't say anything else, he turns his back and leaves. It's oddly reminiscent of all those years ago. Except instead of Tommy following him, it's his friends. He can barely hear their footsteps over the roar of blood rushing through his ears. He's suddenly lightheaded and stumbles, knees hitting the ground. He hears panicked cries around him, but all he can do is cry. He's pulled into a hug by someone and he clings to them.

He hates them. Broken promises lay scattered in front of him like shards of a shattered mirror broken by someone who was sick of seeing the same reflection staring back at them every time they caught it.


End file.
